Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-5065943-20130213164648/@comment-15617-20130213212032
I personally don't even think too much on the people who say 'bronies are creepy'....for some reason, they are simply a lot of people out there, who simply don't have any intention of ever really understanding why people who don't think like them, could like the things that they do, or even want too...what's worse, they'll try to impose their reflexive viewpoints without really caring. It's for some reason, just very difficult for people to let others enjoy the things that they do, without having some sort of superficial response based on nothing – they have to inject their intuitive opinion rather then trying to understand first, or simply walking away; if I decided to dress up my entire room with MLP merchandise, go to every convention, and basically become the ultimate fan....what's the problem? I'm spending my own money doing the things that I enjoy, attending the things I enjoy, and simply being happy. I'm being happy enjoying the harmless entertainment that do, but others, more so then not understanding that and still expressing their harmful words, have no intention of ever doing so and will even go as far as to try to take it away. We saw this with the Derpy incident...self-righteous people who made an intuitive decision without ever asking themselves what they were doing; looking at the other side of the coin, why she was so popular (or who she was in the first place)....they simply made a quick judgment call, and sat back undoubtedly feeling like they did a good thing...but the result was the exact opposite - they made themselves out as bullies and the offensive people they were trying to put a stop too.....Ignorance may be bliss, but more often then not, it's a stupid false bliss based on, well, ignorance. Even within the fandom, this baseless intuitive behavior is pervasive.....you don't like those fanworks? The answer is simple....don't look at them, don't read them, don't think of them....simply follow and enjoy the people and things that you like, and let others do the same; you will be alot happier that way instead of adopting a self-righteous holier-then-thou attitude and imposing your baseless opinion on something you personally can't understand or have no intention of doing so. The fact is, cartoon-based porn (much like any porn really) is just as harmless as the cartoons themselves...those with a distinct lack of maturity may have a hard time wrapping their heads around this, but it's the simple truth -- it's not difficult to let others enjoy the harmless entertainment that they do and move onto the things that you actually do enjoy; you'll be alot happier that way instead of trying to play a heroic advocate or something and trying to express some short-sighted viewpoint, or bigger, take away something people like rather then simply moving on to the things that you do. "Love and Tolerance" didn't come to be for no reason...it came to pass because, simply put, we live in a world where many folk simply have no intention of ever doing this, even within the brony community; people who simply will not tolerate others who don't think like they do, or will let them pursue the harmless things they enjoy, even within the comfort of their own home. Maybe that's why MLP became so popular - because it reminded Adults of the simple childhood messages that they forgot because they "outgrew" them, rather then actually applying them.